Dirty Little Secret
by TurquoiseTwilightGirl
Summary: All is well at the Cullen's house. Except one little detail. Rosalie is keeping something from everyone, something she fears could destory her family and so she is determined to keep it to herself until this secret goes away. But will it go away?
1. No need to panic

_It is just a stupid feeling, it is just a stupid feeling. _I told myself as I was walking to my car with Emmett. Ever since Bella took us all to meet the pack for the first time, nothing had been the same for me. _Should Emmett know about this?_ I asked myself._ Absolutely not! This feeling will go away and leave Emmett and me alone!_ And what good would come from telling Emmett anyway?

"Rose?" Emmett murmured in my ear. "You seem distracted, anxious."

"I'm fine, Em." I insisted. A little too quickly, he seemed to notice too.

"Are you sure something isn't bothering you? You haven't said a word since we left school. Usually you'd be bickering about some lame assignment by now."

"No lame assignments." I told him. He raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

"Don't make me get Edward to monitor your thoughts." He told me sternly.

"You don't need to worry silly." I let out a slight laugh as I tried to make a joke out of the situation, but he saw through my antics.

"You don't have to tell me, if it's something that you'd rather keep to yourself. But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to find out some time." He turned toward me and gave me a mischievous smile. Emmett and I both know that if he wants something, he won't rest until he gets it.

I pursed my lips impatiently. "There's nothing to tell." I said through gritted teeth.

"We'll see about that." He laughed and then pulled into our driveway.

I jumped out of the car before he had a chance to park it and ran into the house only to find Edward. Alice, and Jasper at the door. Waiting.

"Hello Rose." Edward said politely. His tone told me that he had been listening to Emmett's thoughts.

"Edward." I replied as I tried to move past them. Alice blocked my path and I hissed.

"Going somewhere Rosalie?" She asked me.

"To my bedroom. Or do I suddenly need permission from you to start on my essay?"

"Emmett is worried about you." Jasper said quietly.

I turned to him and gave him one stiff nod. "I am aware of Emmett's feelings. He has made it very clear to me that he thinks I'm hiding something from him." Uh-oh. Did I just say too much? What had I given away?

"And are you hiding something from us?" Alice pressed stubbornly.

"No." I said curtly.

"That's funny." Edward interjected. "Why would you just randomly be concentrating on reciting the Bible in every language that you know?"

"Er, studying purposes." I invented wildly. "And I am very religious Edward, as you are fully aware of."

"Listen, Rose." Jasper whispered to me. "We know that you're hiding something. Something big. Something that you can't share with us for some ridiculous reason. Your mood basically screams 'secret'. I will promise you this, between Edward, Alice, and I, we will get the truth out of you."

"Thank you for the warning." I told them with a smile. "But you shouldn't be worried about me, I'm not keeping any secrets."

With that said, I pushed past Alice's restraining hands and up to my room where I slammed the door with unnecessary force.

"And I am _not_ keeping a secret." I told myself quietly. This wasn't anything I needed to worry about, because it will just pass. It has to pass. Or else I would be in huge trouble.

"It's going to be ok." I told myself once more.


	2. Guilty as Charged

"Rose?" I heard someone whisper in my ear. "Rose." The lovely voice called again "Rose, you need to talk to me!"

I snapped out of my trance the moment I realized that Emmett was talking to me. "Oh, sorry, Em." I muttered.

"Something on your mind?" Emmett hinted.

_Not something, someone. _A small voice in my head said. "_Shut up!_" I hissed at myself.

Emmett's head snapped up. "What was that, Rose?"

"N-nothing Emmett." I stammered. I got up and started walking around the room.

"Ok, look Rose, I have had enough of this!" Emmett got up and raced over to where I was pacing. He picked me up and kissed me passionately.

What was going on? Why was this not right? More importantly, why do I suddenly not want Emmett to kiss me? I felt the room spinning as I struggled to answer the questions.

I pulled away once I realized that if I couldn't answer these questions, then I certainly should not be kissing him. Emmett's face was a cross between chagrin and pain. I had never refused his kisses. Ever. Because I loved Emmett. I loved him and I never wanted to him to let go of me. Then something hit me, I might not have been able to answer the questions, but I still knew that I loved Emmett. I jumped on his chest and we picked up where we left off…….

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ I asked myself as I lie in bed, with Emmett holding on to me. _Was sex really the answer to my problems? What it really appropriate at a time like this?_ This stupid voice with so damn annoying. _Emmett loves me, of course it was appropriate! _I told myself.

"Rose?" Emmett whispered after a long time of dead silence.

"Hmm?" I replied absently.

"Will you do me a favor and not have sex with me next time you feel like you shouldn't?"

_Damn it! He figured it out! Stupid smart vampire._ I struggled to get the voices out of my head as I thought of something to say. "What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"You can cut the crap. I saw the look on your face when you pulled away from me. I don't have to be a mind reader to know that you didn't really want to kiss me." His voice sounded painful. Like I had really hurt him.

"I wanted to kiss you. It just took some time to get everything off my mind that was holding me back." That technically was true. But Emmett wasn't looking for the technical truth, he was looking for the full and honest truth. But I couldn't hurt him like that. Keeping him in the dark was definitely better than breaking his heart. I told myself.

Emmett didn't reply. Instead, he got out of bed and put his clothes on, then he walked out the bedroom door without saying another word.

Emmett was absolutely crushed, I thought to myself. Usually I am a very good actress, I can hide anything though that was never necessary until now. But something about this new situation made me feel unable to act. Emmett saw through it all.

He knew that something was wrong. He knew something was wrong almost immediately. Why? Because Emmett loved me. And because he loved me he could read my every facial expression, he could almost read my mind without possessing that gift, he could pick out my emotions even if I truly couldn't myself. He could do all this because he bothered to pay attention. He cares about me. And if he was in this situation, he would probably be honest with me. Or would he? Would he really tell me the truth, or would he do as I have done and keep it from me to protect me. Because after all, that's what couples do, especially married ones, we protect each other. But the real question was, was there a line that decides how far is too far? How far should I go to protect him? Should I lie to him to defend him, or tell the truth and hurt him. Either way I would have to sin, because either way I would hurt him.

Pain struck my face as I realized that I would hurt him. That was something that I swore to myself would never happen. All I knew was that Emmett was right, I was keeping something from him.

I am 100% guilty. But Emmett would suffer for my guilt not me. And that's what was holding the truth back.


	3. Almost the Whole Truth

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in." I said hesitantly as I sat up on my bed.

"We need to talk." It was Alice. Her face anger and expectant.

"About?" I asked with no true confusion.

"Emmett." She sighed as she walked over and sat on my bed. "He's really pissed. And apparently you are the one to blame." She pointed one small finger at me sharply. "I love you to death, Rose, but you have gone way too far. It's one thing to blow us all off I with your secret but your stupid secret has made Emmett very upset. I mean seriously, Rose? You pulled away from his kiss? Why would you hurt him like that?"

I sighed. This wasn't easy at all. "You know that I love him, Alice." I told her fiercely.

"Really? You sure have a funny way of showing it. You know the thing that I don't get? You have always paid all your attention to Emmett, nothing you did ever didn't involve Emmett somehow. You cared about him so much, until now. But why now? What could possibly have happened to make you stop caring about him?"

"if I told you then you would never forgive me." I told her with a pained voice. And that was the truth, that was why we were in this mess to begin with.

"You are blowing this way out of proportion! Haven't you had enough with lying to us all? Because we sure as hell have. None of us understand why this is happening. You won't let Edward in your head and I don't see anything out of the ordinary in your future."

"You don't think I want to tell you? I do!" I said impatiently.

"Then by all means do!" Alice told me.

"I can't!" I screamed at her with fury.

"I don't know who you are anymore, Rosalie. If this is how you are going to be forever, then you might as well just leave!" even though Alice had never been so vile, but I could tell from the angered look on her face that she meant what she said with absolution.

"Wait, Alice." I pleaded as she got up to leave. I closed my eyes. I was probably just shooting myself in the foot for what I was about to do, but if it meant that I got to keep my family, then I would tell as much of the truth as I could in my desperate attempt to keep my loved ones with me. "I will tell you what you want to know."

Alice stopped dead at my door, she turned around and danced back over to where I was sitting. "I'm waiting." She told me icily.

I flinched away from her hostility. "What if I told you that I had a secret? Something that I was keeping from you guys because I knew that it would destroy our family. The very foundation of our lives. What would you say?" I looked at her. Her angered expression was replaced by confusion.

"I would tell you to spit it the hell out of course." She told me, looking away from my pleading eyes.

"Please, Alice. Whatever you do, don't judge me, ok?"

She nodded once. "Fine, I promise not to judge you. Now what is this secret that you just can't bear to tell anyone?" she pressed impatiently.

I sighed. "Alice? I realized a couple days ago that someone other than Emmett loves me beyond words." I could tell by the look on her face that she was completely lost.

"_Who?_" she asked me, dumbfounded.

"That's the catch. That's one of the whole reasons why I'm not telling you guys any of this. This 'who' is the big problem. I can't tell you who it is." I gave her a look of burning desire, desire to tell her. She understood that look. She knew that my heart was really in the right place. "It's because of this person that things are different with Emmett and me. I can't get the other person off my mind."

"You know this would destroy Emmett if he ever found out?" She told me once she recovered.

"Now you finally see my dilemma! The whole reason why I haven't told anyone! I am trying to spare Emmett's heart!" I sobbed.

Alice grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. She held me as I let out my tearless sobs. I had only just begun to tell her the truth, and this is what it did to me. I flinched as I tried to picture what would happen to me when I told the whole truth.


	4. Lights, Camera, Love

There are times when Edward's mind reading ability really comes in handy. At this very moment in my life however, it's not so handy for me. I constantly have to avoid my serious thoughts whenever Edward comes close to me. Which he does unnecessarily often, I guessed it was because he was trying to find a crack in my mind. A fracture of a second where I slip and think about the secret. That way, he would be there to hear it. Usually, I love my brother's presence, but right now he was getting on my last nerve.

That's why I decided to get away for a while. It also made sense because Bella was staying over for the weekend and I really had too much on my mind to have to worry about keeping my distance from a very delicious-smelling human.

"Rose, I can come with you." Alice told me for the hundredth time.

"No, Alice. You need to stay with Jasper and make sure he is careful around Bella. And to make sure the boys don't get into too many shenanigans."

She sighed. "Ok, Rose. If you don't want me to go." She hinted.

"Alice." I sighed. "This has nothing to do with me not wanting you to come with me. I need to be away from all the drama for a little while. Will you do something for me?"

She looked up and met my gaze with wonder. "What do you need?"

"I need for you to not look for my future. I don't want anyone else knowing this secret unless it is my absolute last resort." I told her firmly.

"Ok. Be safe. We all love you." She gave me a big hug and kissed me on the cheek. And let me walk out the door.

_So this is how you plan on fixing it?_ My annoying voice chimed in my head. _Going to his house?_ I was in my car, parked outside of his house. _It's the only thing I can think of that will make things right._ I answered my voice. _And how exactly do you plan on making things right?_ The voice asked me. _By walking through the doors and not leaving until I fix everything._

I bravely got out of my car and strutted to the door. When I rang the door bell I heard a boy's voice telling his mother to answer the door.

Then the door opened and a middle-aged woman was standing on the other side. I saw her expression turn from wonder to awe as she took in my beauty. Then comprehension lit her face as she realized who I was, her son must have told her all about me and apparently my appearance.

"we have long awaited your arrival." She marveled at me and stepped aside, gesturing for me to enter the house.

I stepped in and was surprised at how lovely the inside looked. Flowers were put out everywhere and their walls were painted a lovely shade of light brown. Someone raced down the stairs at the sound of my arrival.

It was him. And he was no different than how I remembered. He had long, black hair. With sexy light brown eyes. His muscles were toned and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He smiled at me the moment he caught my eyes.

"You have no idea have happy I am see you here." He smiled down at me with glowing eyes.

I smiled at him. "I am delighted to be here." I replied.

He reached out and took my hand. He led me upstairs and into his room. His bed was unmade but other than that it was moderately tidy. He had a few miscellaneous books out of his shelf and on the floor. Some dirty shirts were in a small pile in the corner. The radio was playing. I recognized the tune of a song by Muse.

"How did you get away from the other vamps?" He asked me casually.

"Bella came over and I told them I couldn't handle being around a human. It was too much of a risk, I wouldn't have been able to focus on not killing the poor girl."

"So, you decided to come and see me?" He smiled at me.

"You have explained to me what has happened. I know that it hurts you to be away. And I don't like causing people pain." I looked down at our hands. His was rubbing mine, tracing the top of my fingers.

"Are you actually telling me that you care about a werewolf?" He asked me playfully.

"Are you actually telling me that you care about a vampire?" I laughed with him.

"I guess I am. It's crazy how imprinting works isn't it?" He asked me.

"I never thought I would ever be in this position. In the arms of a werewolf."

"You know what? I think you smell very good."

I laughed. "You certainly smell better than you used to, to me anyway."

He was suddenly serious. He gazed intensely into my eyes. He raised free hand to touch my cold face. His warm hands burning with every touch. I closed my eyes as I took in this moment.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, I am totally and completely and unconditionally in love with you. You are the whole reason for my existence. I am one hundred percent dedicated to you. Words can't describe how I feel about you."

"And I think I have fallen in love. Again. I can't help it. The commitment you have shown me is too hard to resist. I love you Embry Call."


	5. Too Far

Sundays are good days. They are days when you can just relax. That was what I was doing. I was lying in Embry's bed, proud of myself for not sleeping with him last night. I needed to have a seriously conversation with him. We need to sort this out and figure out a compromise.

"Embry?" I asked him quietly.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"This is all very new to me," I started. "I was just wondering," I paused. _Just ask him the damn question._

"What were you wondering, Rose?" Ugh. Rose. That means he really, really cares about me. _Duh._ This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Has a girl who's been imprinted on ever had two lovers? Or has she left the one she loved for the werewolf who imprinted on her?"

He knew what I was getting at. "Look, Rose, I want to make you happy. If being with me, and only me makes you unhappy then I that would defeat my whole purpose for you." he reached over and touched my cheek. "You can have any part of me. Every part of me. And if you are still sad about Emmett, then I want you to be with him too."

I sighed, relieved. I had to give it to the werewolf, he sure knew how to make me happy. "Thank you. I am happy that you understand my situation with Emmett. I loved him long before you were born. We are married. And I can't just leave him."

"Anything for you my love." He smiled down at me with glistening teeth. Then he cleared his throat, nervously. "Can I try something?" he asked me at last.

I nodded cautiously. He leaned closer to me, very slowly and very carefully. I think he was trying to making sure I wasn't caught off guard. He took my face in both of his hand and gazed into my eyes with unmistakable intensity. He leaned even closer, his lips gently brushed me cheeks, then moved down toward my jaw, and then found my lips.

At first his lips lingered in the same spot, on the top of my lip. Then he opened his mouth and I could feel his hot breath in my mouth. It tasted sweet. I had no idea I was interacting with him until I felt myself adjust to his position and wrap my arms around him. My lips were grabbing at his violently.

_Stop this right now!_ That stupid voice shouted at me in an appalled voice. _What kind of a wife are you? Emmett loves you and this is what you do to him? Go back to him! He is who you belong with._ My lips froze in place. Embry noticed my halt and backed off to look at me questioningly. I met his gaze, I had no idea what expression was on my face but judging from his, I could tell that it startled him.

"Something wrong?" He asked me in a soothing voice.

"I don't know." I whispered. I looked down at the floor, too embarrassed to hold his stare any longer.

"Is it something that I did?" He pressed, his voice sounding more nervous.

"N-no. Of course not." But that wasn't completely true. He heard the stutter in my words and lifted my chin with his fingers so that he could see into my eyes.

"You need to go?" He guessed.

I nodded slowly. He got up at once and led me down to his front door and opened it for me. "I hope that you come back." He told me softly.

I gave him a wry smile "As soon as I can." With that said, I kissed him on the cheek and ran to my car. Something in my mind told me that I needed to be home right now.

The drive wasn't painfully long, but so long that I almost lost my mind. It didn't matter how fast I was driving. My foot stepped on the pedal harder, I was now going 120 miles per hour. I almost never exceeded 100 miles per hour except in a real emergency. But this was an emergency, or at least something close to one. After what seemed like forever, I finally made it home. I swiftly parked the car and jump out. Inside, no one was waiting for me. I smiled a little at the thought that Alice had kept her promise, no one had seen me coming home. No one was waiting to pounce on me. I raced up to the room I was looking for and knocked on the door before entering.

"Alice?" I asked as I peeked in to find her reading. She looked up from her book and grinned at me.

"Rose!" She chimed happily as she skipped over to me and embraced me. "I hope that your trip was all right. You can tell me about it if you want." Though her voice was casual on the surface, her voice had an edge to it that told me that she was absolutely dying to know exactly where I went and what I did.

"Alice, I need to talk to you." I insisted. Her smile faded as she finally took in my words, sad expression, and my defeated tone. She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Something wrong? I thought you wanted to get away from here so you could take a break from all of this sad stuff."

"I did. And that was the whole point of my leaving. But something happened." I didn't know how to tell her this, it would kill her to hear what I had to say. But she had to know. She was the one person I could trust to keep my secrets, because she was a master at keeping Edward out of her mind.

"Rose you can tell me anything." Slice pressed lightly.

"I know, you are the only person I can trust with this." I paused and looked down at my feet. I didn't want to meet her eyes, I was too ashamed.

"Go on, Rosalie, tell me."

"You have to understand that I can't tell you the whole story yet. It's too much. But I will tell you this. I have gone way too far. Instead of ending things, I made them worse. Oh Alice!" I started sobbing again as I hugged her tightly.

"Shhh." She cooed me calmly. "It's okay, Honey. Everything is going to be ok."


	6. Bella's Advice

"Rose?" Emmett whispered gently as he took my hand. "Whatever you are keeping from me is tearing me apart. This is all I can think about. You have to tell me what is happening before I completely lose my sanity."

"Emmett, believe me, I want to. Really I do. But I'm sparing your feelings by keeping it from you." I sighed. I wished more than anything that this whole thing hadn't even occurred, and Emmett and I would be happier than ever. But this was reality.

"That bad huh?" He looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "I don't want to argue with you. I love you until the day I stop existing. I don't want our relationship to be ruined because of some stupid secret."

"I will tell you, Emmett. Just not right now." I kissed him lightly on the lips and walked out of our room.

I didn't know where I was going exactly. I needed to talk to someone. Alice had helped me enough. I didn't want to unload _everything_ on her, I needed to talk to someone else. Someone who understood what I was talking about. Someone who was also in love with two different people.

My head snapped up within second as comprehension lit my face. I did know someone who was in love with two people. That someone could probably help me. Though I don't know why she would want to help after how I had treated her.

But, something in my head told me that she would be forgiving and compassionate so I got in my car and drove to the house I was looking for. We didn't live too far away, I wouldn't have been able to stand it if she had. It would be too long by myself, I might have gone insane.

When I arrived I parked my car and slowly approached her doorstep. I gently knocked on the door and patiently waited for an answer.

She opened the door within thirty second. Shock struck her face as she realized who was at her door. I was the last person she expected right now.

"Rosalie?" She asked me with chagrin.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you, Bella." I said sweetly. "But I need to talk to you. Please. It's an emergency."

The pleading in my eyes must have revealed my sincerity. Or maybe it was the fact that she had always wanted me to like her. Either way, she kindly stepped aside and allowed me in her house. She led me upstairs and into her bedroom and shut the door behind me.

"Make yourself at home." Bella muttered to me.

I smiled slyly and sat down on her bed. She followed me.

"What can I help you with?" Bella asked me.

"I need some advice. I know that you and Jake love each other." I paused to look at her facial expression.

She shrugged. "Yes, what about it interests you?" She asked indifferently.

"Umm, well, I need some advice from someone in my situation and you are the only one that I know who is in my situation."

"You lost me." She told me.

"I think I'm in love with two different people, just like you." I confessed to her.

She frowned. "I know that you love Emmett, but who else are you in love with? Doesn't Emmett make you happy?"

"That's the thing, Bella. This is different. This feeling I am having for the other person in involuntary." I looked up as I wondered if she was catching my drift.

She looked utterly confused. "I'm sorry, but I don't follow you."

I sighed. "Apparently I am an element of imprint." I hinted.

It took her a moment to comprehend what I was saying to her. Then her head sharply snapped up as she realized what I was talking about. "_Who?_"

"Embry Call." Was my reply.

Her jaw dropped. For what seemed like hours we stared at each other in dead silence as she struggled to recover from all of my unbelievable information. "Embry Call imprinted on _you_?"

I nodded cautiously. "I can't help but to feel attracted to him." I hung my head in shame.

"No, I understand. I mean to say, Jacob told me what it was like for werewolves to imprint. I get that it is hard to resist that level of commitment. Believe me, I in no way blame you for this. If anything, it's my fault for taking you to meet the pack. If I hadn't suggested we all meet then this wouldn't be happening."

"But then you look at it from Embry's point of view and you think that it's a good thing we met because he found his soul mate." I reasoned.

"Well, I suppose that is a good point as well." She allowed.

"Oh, Bella, what do I do now?" I suddenly threw myself at her. She embraced me cautiously and I immediately pulled away once I realized why she flinched. "No, it's ok. I'm not at all thirsty. I'm not tempted."

She sighed in relief. "Rose, I think you need to tell Emmett the truth. Once he finds out he is going to have to understand. It's not like any of this is your fault. He can't blame anything on you."

"But I don't want Emmett to hurt Embry or vice versa." I objected.

"I'm sure that they would back off of each other if that's what you wanted." Bella comforted me. She wrapped her armed around me and gently squeezed. It seemed as though she had stopped worrying of my thirst.

"Thank you, Bella. You have been so helpful. You are good to me even though sometimes I'm not good to you."

"It's ok. I also understand that it's hard to except me into the family while still human. I am compassionate you know."

We smile at each other. She led me back downstairs and opened the front door for me. Before I left I wanted to end things on a good note so I swiftly hugged her and then smiled as I left.

I drove home a little slower than normal, I had to have a chance to think about what I was about to do, and whether it was really the right thing right now. I reasoned with myself that if I was ever going to tell him, it might as well be now. Why wait? Every day I don't tell him the truth eats away at me, making me crazy. I figured I should end it now.

I parked my car once again and walked slowly through the front door. I sighed, relieved, when I saw that, again, no one was waiting to bombard me with questions. I heard low whispers from the TV room and I figured that there was a game on and everyone got together to watch it as usual. I slowly walked into the room, scared of what I was about to do.

"Oh, hey Rose." Edward greeted me politely when he noticed my arrival.

Emmett looked up at me. He frowned at the expression on my face, as did the rest of my family. I must have been wearing my mood on my face. I composed myself as I drew in a deep breath, surprised that I was actually about to do this.

"Emmett, I have fallen in love with someone else." I almost slurred the words. I figured that I might as well be straight forward instead of beating around at my point.


	7. The Whole Story

I took a stab to the heart when bravely looked up to see Emmett's face. He had a pained look on his face. A pain far beyond anything I could ever imagine. It was a kind of pain that I will swear to myself never to inflict on him again. No one deserved this kind of torture. Especially not the most loving man in the world.

"What?" He choked out in a horrified voice.

"You don't know the whole story." I told him. "Let me explain it all before you judge me." I pleaded.

"Please, it's not what you think." Alice interrupted. I saw intuition flicker on Edward's face when she said that, he must have heard the story in her head. I turned to her and mouthed a thank you before turning hesitantly back to Emmett.

"In order to explain, I have to take you back a couple weeks ago…" I started. This was going to be a long story to rehash.

I was getting out of the car hesitantly. I could not believe that Bella had actually planned a sit down with the dogs. Even more horrifying, I could not believe that Carlisle agreed to such an invitation. Werewolves and vampires are not supposed to be getting along. But everything kind of changed after we defeated Victoria and her gang of psychopath newborns together.

"Rose, I think we are going to live." Emmett tried to comfort me. It didn't work.

"This should not be happening!" I hissed back at him.

"Easy there, Kitty." He tried to calm me down.

I growled at him, annoyed because of this whole situation.

"Jeez, I would hate to be the poor sucker who would ever cross paths with you." Emmett muttered. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear that. I ignored it just incase.

"Now, Rose." Alice had turned toward me suddenly. "This is very important to Bella. So don't blow this."

"No need to worry about that, Alice. I am completely under control." I attempted to assure her. She eyed me suspiciously, not even close to convinced.

"You make one wrong move, and it will be the last move you make. You got that?" She asked me with absolutely no humor in her eyes.

"Bring on the chick fight!" Emmett joked. "I want to see you two rip your clothes off each other. That would put on a lovely show for the drooling mutts."

I snarled at him furiously. "Those damn dogs aren't going to see anything!" Alice agreed with a low growl. He just laughed at our anger.

"Ok, time to be serious. Everyone on their best behavior." Esme turned to us and raised an eyebrow. "No shenanigans." She was talking to all of us, but looking directly at Emmett. "And be nice." She turned to eye me.

"It's time to put our game faces on boys." Emmett said as he smoothly put on his sunglasses.

"Emmett, we are about to go inside." Esme shook her head disapprovingly.

He just laughed and took them back off.

Carlisle rang the door bell politely. We waited for about fifteen seconds until a girl answered the door with an inviting smile. This chick have been Emily.

"Thanks so much for coming." Emily smiled at us welcomingly. "Come in and please make yourselves at home. Dinner will be ready in approximately twenty minutes in case you guys want to try something." She looked uncertain as if uncomfortable about talking about human food to a group of vampires.

"Thanks." Bella said suddenly. "We'd be happy to join you guys." Yeah, speak for yourself, Honey. It isn't so easy being a vampire and having to choke down disgusting human food.

Emily smiled and stepped aside, giving us all room to walk through. The inside of Sam and Emily's house was modern and quite elegant. It was small but inviting. It looked moderately roomy, even though I prefer bigger houses.

"Take a seat if you'd like. All the boys are in the family room watching a football game."

"Hell yes!" Emmett exclaimed and then ran in to join the werewolves.

"And Leah and I are finishing up dinner in case anyone wants to join us." Emily continued as if Emmett hadn't just interrupted her. Esme, Alice, and Bella followed Emily into the kitchen to assist with the meal making while Jasper and Carlisle followed Emmett to watch the game. I was stuck to choose between a bunch of guys and a bunch of girls. So I hesitantly walked into the kitchen where the girls were hard at work cooking something that didn't smell at all appetizing, but that was coming from a vampire.

"You have got a nice group of boys in there." Esme casually commented to Emily while looking into the family room at the pack.

"Oh, thank you." Emily replied with a shy smile. "They are usually very nice and very polite but they do have their moments." She admitted, laughing at some past memory.

"Oh, trust me. Vampire men are no walk in the park either at times." Esme assured her. They both laughed.

"Emily, can you give me the knife, please?" Leah said in what seemed like an irritated voice. Oh, so she does speak, I thought she was a mute for a while there. I guessed that she was just as uncomfortable with this as I was.

"Yes you may." Emily said politely as she handed her the knife.

"So, Leah, how has your werewolf experience been treating you?" Bella asked hesitantly. Was this girl seriously intimidated by a chick werewolf?

"A nightmare." Leah said, not holding back the truth. "Besides getting annoyed at all the guys' stupid thoughts and having them listen to my thoughts, being a werewolf can be kind of fun." She said.

"Really? Fun?" Bella asked.

"Oh yes, having anger issues and ripping off my clothes every hour and being completely naked in front of a big group of guys is just the cherry on top of my every day." She said with icy sarcasm.

"Leah!" Emily scolded. "Our guests are being polite, you show them kindness too." She commanded. "Now you promised that you would be nice."

Leah childishly stuck her tongue out at Emily and then proceeded cutting the carrots and throwing them into the boiling stew on the stove.

"Do you have a bathroom?" I asked Emily suddenly.

"Umm, yes. Just go down the hall a little bit and it is the first door on your right."

"Thanks." I muttered as I walked out of the room. I went into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. It smelled terrible in this house. Like werewolves. A bunch of werewolves, which was even worse. My nose twitched in disgust. I turned on the sink and splashed cold water in my face. I needed to be refreshed.

"Boys, time to eat." I heard Emily's voice shout above the TV noise. I didn't want to be too impolite and skip dinner so I grudgingly walked back out of the bathroom and into the dining room, where the table was set beautifully. But I wasn't going to admit that.

"It looks amazing, Em." Sam said gratefully as he kissed her on the cheek. I couldn't help but notice Leah's look of jealously at their romantic exchange. I wondered if Miss Attitude had taken a fancy for Sam.

"Thanks, I had a lot of help though." She looked at us appreciatively.

"It was our pleasure." Alice smiled at them sweetly.

But something about this scene wasn't right, I noticed as I took my seat next to Emmett and Alice. Something was off and I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I watched in disgust as the boys dug into the piles of food on their plates and wondered if they would ever come back up for air. Wow, I'm sure all the human girls would consider their dinner manners very attractive.

"Werewolves have huge appetites." Emily told me when she realized what had gotten my attention.

But there was one dog that wasn't eating. He was staring instead. At me? No, it couldn't have been me, why would a werewolf stare at me like that? But he was. I had no idea why, but he was looking at me like I was his lover. I quickly looked away.

I had carefully avoided his gaze after that, though I was still hyper aware that he was still staring at me with intent eyes. What kind of freak was this guy anyway?

"Wasn't that game something?" Emmett coolly tried to make conversation.

"Oh yes." Sam replied as he wiped his face with his napkin. "Very intense."

Leah's eyes narrowed as she too noticed Embry's gaze. "Something wrong, Embry?" She asked him, not taking her eyes off of me.

He grudgingly looked away from me to smile angelically at Leah. "I have never felt better in my entire life." He said seriously. "Would you excuse me?" He said as he got up and left the room.

"What the hell is wrong with that boy?" Jacob said with his mouth stuffed with stew. "He didn't even touch any of this tasty food."

"Why would he just leave?" Emily wondered aloud.

I kept quiet as I wondered if something about me had anything to do with his departure.

"Are you ok, Rose?" Esme asked when she saw the confused look on my face.

"Er, yes. I am fine." I tried to recover quick enough to look convincing, her worried expression never vanished.

"Hey, Alice?" I whispered to her and then nudged her shoulder lightly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Alice looked confused. But followed me out of the room anyway.

"We will only be a moment." I assured everyone as they looked up to see I leaving.

She followed me into the other room. "Can wolves go insane?" I asked her seriously.

"Very funny, Rose." She frowned at me.

"I am serious." I told her. "I felt like one of the boys, the one who had just left the room before us, was staring at me. I wanted to know why."

She just shrugged. "Rosalie, you are making a big deal out of nothing. He probably just thought you were pretty. It's not like anyone has ever not thought you were gorgeous. Don't worry about it." She went back into the other room, leaving me to sit on the couch, still wondering what had happened.

"Come here." I heard a guy's voice whisper from the room next to me. I saw the Embry boy looking straight at me. I pointed to myself questioningly. He nodded and waved me forward.

I hesitantly followed him. Not sure where we were going or what he was about to do. At that moment I was seriously wondering if werewolves could go insane. We walked outside and he turned to me with a radiant smile.

"I love you." He told me. It looked like he was serious.

I snarled, not at all amused by his antics. His smile faded and he began to look worried. "No, you don't understand. I have imprinted on you. That means that you are my soul mate, the one person in my life who I am bound to please for the rest of my life. You are the one I have been waiting for. Just like Emily is to Sam, and Kim is to Jared, and Claire is to Quil, you are my element of imprint." His smile was superior.

"I don't believe you. What the hell does imprinting mean?"

"It is when a werewolf lays eyes on his soul mate for the first time and realizes that he has finally found her. I found you. The moment you walked through the dining room door I knew that you were her, the girl I have been waiting for." He took in my expression for a minute. "Believe me, Rosalie, I wouldn't be lying to you. I don't joke about this subject. If it has happened, then it has happened. You are destined to me with me."

For the rest of the night I avoided Embry. I snuggled unnecessarily close to Emmett when I entered the dining room again. I was terrified that this werewolf was going to try to come between my marriage.

We left on a good note. The wolves shaking hands with the boys and kissing the ladies' hands. It was a quiet ride home, and a quiet rest of the night for me.


	8. Family Discussions

No one moved or spoke for what seemed like a couple of hours. It very well might have been a couple of hours. Emmett's expression was dumbfounded as well as Jasper's. Finally, Carlisle had the guts to clear his throat and say something.

"Rose, do you know what is going to happen next?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. This is too complicated to figure out quickly."

"No it's not." Emmett objected. "Tell Embry that he's a couple decades too late, and that you are already taken by me."

"Emmett," Edward said quietly. "You know it's not that simple. He _imprinted _on her. That's not something that can just be wished away. Once it happens, it happens. There's no going back. I'm sorry, Emmett, but he loves her just as much as you do now."

"No one loves Rose more than I do!" Emmett snarled.

"I have had personal insight on the werewolves' minds. I have heard it from the few that have imprinted. Their feelings are the most powerful thing in the world. That is the power of imprinting."

"So what does this _mean_?" Esme asked a little worried.

"It means that Rose has a very difficult choice to make." Alice said softly.

"No, I am not choosing anything!" I shouted.

"Rose," Carlisle said calmly. "This is your life that we're talking about. These two men love you, so this is more about you than anyone. You need to make this decision."

"Look you guys, this isn't easy at all. I know that Emmett loves me more than anything and at the same time Embry now loves me more than anything. How the hell am I supposed to choose.?"

"You choose the guy who had you first." Emmett repeated, pointing to himself.

"But he explained it o me. He told me that the element of a werewolf is the one thing that he cannot live without." I exclaimed. "What would happen to him if I turned him down? Has that actually ever happened?" I asked Edward, knowing that if anyone knew, he did.

He nodded. "It has happened once or twice in their history."

"What happened?" Alice asked the obvious follow up question.

"The girl turned him down for another man. And the werewolf tried to live without her but it hurt too much, he eventually killed himself." Edward hung his head.

I gulped. "So, do you think that Embry will kill himself if I don't choose him?" I asked Edward.

"It's difficult to say, everyone is different. He might, and he might not. But keep in mind that both have promised to cherish you forever and both will be crushed if you choose the other." He replied.

"This is not the conversation to have right now." Esme blurted out. "I don't wish to be present when you discuss whose heart you're going to break."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "This is something you and Embry and Emmett all need to talk about together. We shouldn't be apart of it." He told me firmly.

"What, so now I can't ask my family for advice on what to do?" I said impatiently.

"Rose," Alice chimed in. "You are asking us to tell you which lover to choose. That's not something that we can help you with. We aren't in the position to tell you who to spend the rest of your life with. Only you can decide that."

"I guess we have to go talk to Embry now." Emmett sighed. I let out a sigh of my own. How the hell was I going to break someone's heart like that? I was still working on a compromise.


	9. Struggle

I was lying in my bed with Emmett. He was holding me firmly in his arms, if I could, I would have been sobbing on the spot. This had been going on all night. I was trying unsuccessfully to keep my mind off of the very thing that I knew I had to do today. Talk to Embry. That was the one thing that I knew would ruin my day today, and possibly the rest of my life. I could feel Emmett's soft stare on my face, yet it was just as piercing as it was soft. The minutes ticked by and I finally got tired of the awkward silence.

"Say something!" I blurted out a little too loudly.

"What do you want me to say?" Emmett asked me, he sound a bit impatient.

"Anything. Tell me what an idiot I am! Tell me that I am making the biggest mistake of my life by not choosing you by now, tell me that I don't deserve to be happy!" I pleaded.

"I can't do that." Emmett replied a little softer, he started to stroke my arm with his thumb. "You know that all I want is your happiness."

I sat up, ignoring his arms attempting to restrain me. I turned my body to face him, my face was so pitiful. "This isn't how you should be treating me. I should be kicked out of the house for my behavior."

"But you didn't choose him." Emmett objected.

"That's my whole point, I didn't _choose_ anyone! That's the problem. That shows you that I don't know who I love more, or at least it _should._" I buried my face in my hands and slumped over in defeat. Emmett attempted to comfort me by embracing me, but I pushed him away, feeling too ashamed to have Emmett hold me.

Suddenly, I stood up. Emmett frowned at me. "Where are you going?" He asked, getting himself up from the bed. I pushed him back down.

"I need to go somewhere." I said. I held up my hand because Emmett showed every sign of objecting. "_Alone._" I said firmly. I grabbed my black leather jacket from inside my closet and raced out the door without so much as another glance in Emmett's direction.

I needed to get away. That was the whole reason for what I was doing. I was driving my BMW M3, I was pushing 108 miles per hour. Speed was my way of getting away from everything that was happening._ What the hell am I going to do?_ The annoying voice rang inside my head._ This is the most difficult decision of my entire life. And no one is going to help me._ I honestly didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do when I got there, all I knew was that I had to be somewhere else. Anywhere else.

What had seemed like days, had only been about an hour of pointless driving. When all of a sudden, my cell phone rang. My first impulse was to just ignore it. _It's probably Emmett._ I thought to myself. But out of curiosity, I decided to look at my caller ID. To my surprise, it was Alice.

"Hello?" I answered the phone at once.

"Rose?" Alice voice was strained.

"Yes, it's me, what's going on?" I asked her voice was worrying me slightly.

"I think you need to come back… and visit Embry." Her voice was clearly hesitant, but I detected some of emotion that I couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Why?" I asked her suspiciously, though she wanted everyone to be happy, I knew that she wasn't fond of Embry, given the sticky situation.

"I don't have a lot of time to explain, but it would be of your best interest if you visited him. Right now." Her voice was nervous. I hesitated, but I figured Alice knew best. I cleared my throat.

"Ok, I'll be there in about 15 minutes." I said, calculating to distance in my head.

"15 minutes?!" Alice screeched. "Honey, where the hell are you? It never takes that long to get to La Push. Step on it!" Without another word, she hung up.

I had absolutely no idea why Alice would call me. What was even more worrying was the way she talked, her voice sounded as though something bad was happening.

Or something bad was _going_ to happen.

Comprehension lit my face and suddenly I accelerated to 20 miles per hour within a heart beat. I had no idea what was going to happen, but Alice did. Something was going to be wrong, and it had something to do with Embry. My foot pushed the pedal harder until I was going almost 130 miles per hour.

I could tell that I was getting close, the familiar land of La Push was suddenly in view. I knew from memory where Embry lived, and I knew I was getting close. Then I remembered that Emmett was probably very worried about me, so I picked up my cell phone and scrolled through my contacts until I found the one that I was looking for and I pressed the call button. I listened with growing impatience as the phone continued to ring. Then it went to his answering machine.

I hung up with annoyance. _He always answers his phone. Something has to be really wrong, especially if I'm calling him, for him not to pick up._

I was pulling up into Embry's drive way and I stopped the car and jumped out quickly. I didn't waste any time knocking, I just walked right in.

"Hello?" I called to anyone who could hear me.

I continued to walk through the house, searching for some sign of anyone's presence. I wasn't having much luck.

I was about to give up and o complain to Alice for sending me on a wild goose chase when I suddenly heard someone yelling. It sounded as though it had come from outside, I rushed over to the front door and flew outside. I followed the yelling, I found myself walking toward Embry's back yard._ Is this what Alice was talking about?_ I wondered as I still searched for the source of the noise.

And then I saw it.


	10. Lifesaver

Author's note: I am really sorry I have not updated in a while, what with school and dance, I have a busy life, no, this is not the end of the story, just incase you read the chapter and wonder if it is or not. I hope you enjoy it, and I promise to update in the very near future.

I should have known that Emmett would do something like this, but I didn't think that he would so soon after I abruptly left the house. He knew that I didn't want things to go down like this, but I supposed that he was doing this for himself, not me.

There, right before my eyes, I saw Emmett circling Embry, and yelling at him at the top of his lungs. The sound of his cruel and harsh voice gave me chills. I had almost been afraid, but then I remembered that he was still my Emmett, and he would not hurt me. But he would hurt Embry.

"You have the nerve to try to tear my family apart! How dare you try to steal the love of my life away from me! She is mine and she always will be!" Emmett roared, his eyes blazed with fury.

"I cannot help it! No one can, once it is done, I can't go back! Just accept that she is my soul mate." Embry pleaded. I wondered why Embry was being so soft, he should be yelling at Emmett as much as Emmett was yelling at him, they were enemies after all.

Then I thought that maybe he was being soft because of me.

"The _hell_ she is, mutt!" Emmett spat and closed the spaced between the two of them in one stride and put his hands around Embry's throat. That was my last straw, I ran out front behind the tree that I was standing directly behind and I went straight to Emmett, pulling him off of Embry with all my force.

"Emmett what the hell are you doing?" I shrieked in a high voice. "You could have killed him!"

"He is the one who is killing our family! Blame it all on the dog!" Emmett turned on me and pointed his index finger at Embry.

"You are looking at a teenager who wouldn't even defend himself when you tried to ring his neck. He wasn't going to change into a wolf to fight you, that just proves that he really does care about me. Leave him alone, he can't help what happened. What's done is done and it cannot be reversed. The sooner you get past that the sooner you will learn to accept it and move on."

"Are you saying that you would choose him over me?" Emmett's eyes changed from solid black, so a sad, golden color in a heartbeat. He was in agony.

"No I am not saying that. I am not saying anything! I haven't _chosen_ anyone! That is why I left, because I needed a place to think by myself without fear of being interrupted, which _you_ seem to have managed despite my attempt to get away."

"Rosalie." I heard Embry whisper, I saw him extend a hand in my direction, like he wanted to take my hand and lead me away from all this chaos. His eyes were saddened, but they had somehow managed to have a trace of joy in them.

I walked over to him and took his hand without thinking. "I am so sorry about this. Are you all right?" I asked him softly.

"Yes, Rose. I should think that this wound will heal in a matter of minutes. No need to worry about me. How have you been?" He smiled shyly at me.

I grinned at him despite myself. "I've been better."

"Rose." A voice from behind me whispered, I heard betrayal in Emmett's voice.

I turned around to meet his agonized gaze. "Emmett, you and I have been together for most of your vampire life, and there is no way that this problem should break us up." I watched slowly as he comprehended my words, and his expression changed to one of joy.

"You are picking me?" He asked me.

"I don't know yet." Was all I could manage to say. I extended the hand that was not holding Embry's and I grabbed Emmett's hand swiftly. "You two cannot possibly make me choose between the two of you. You both love me the same amount." I held up a hand to Emmett because his face showed every sign of protesting. "I mean it, I don't think either of you could love me any more than you already do. So picking one over the other will hurt you so much that I would rather die a thousand agonizing deaths in order to prevent inflicting that sort of pain on either of you."

Both of their faces were soft and understanding. They both bowed their heads. I suspected it was because they were ashamed of causing this whole fight. I turned to Embry, letting go of Emmett's hand so I could use it to lift his chin to look into my eyes.

"I am sorry for the pain this has caused you." I am sure he heard the double meaning in my words. "But Emmett and I should really go home now." I smiled slightly, "he has a lot of explaining to do."

Embry smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. His free hand went up to cover my hand that was now caressing his cheek. "Will you come back soon, my love?"

"As soon as I can." I whispered.

"I love you, Rosalie Hale." He whispered so low that Emmett hopefully didn't hear it.

"I love you too, Embry." I said and gently kissed him on the lips. I didn't know what made my hand wet until I looked into his eyes and realized that he was crying, and his tears were running down his face. At that moment, if I could have, I would have cried. Part of me wanted to just jump on him and have him carry me into his house where we would live happily ever after, but I knew that Emmett was still a part of me too, and I could not bear to do that to him either. At that moment, I knew that I could not leave Embry in the cold, either way he would always be in my life, because I was not lying, I did love him, so much.

"Thanks for not totally getting angry at me." I heard Emmett say in the car after what seemed like an eternity of silence. Jeesh, I really hated awkward silences.

"Mm hmm." Was all I let my self say. My face was completely composed, but he still had a tendency to read my poker face.

"Listen, I know you are pissed at what I did, but can I first just say that I was stupid, and I really screwed up?"

I sighed. "Yes, Emmett, you did screw up, but I really have no room to talk, I caused all of this, maybe if I had been more honest with you, you would not have felt the need to try to get rid of Embry for me. You didn't know that I would react that way, because if you did, I am sure you would not have done it." I knew that I was going easy on Emmett, but it was only because he was in so much pain as it was, there was no need to cause him any more hurt than I had already.

"You are so forgiving and compassionate. And those are two of the reasons why I really fell in love with you, Rosalie Lilian Hale." Emmett's voice was soft.

"Can you do me a favor, Emmett?" I asked him suddenly.

"Anything you want, my love." It hadn't escaped my notice that he was calling me what Embry had called me.

"Don't do that again. Promise?"

"Cross my heart." And, like a child, I watched him literally cross his heart with his hand. That's when I knew that I had my Emmett back.

"I love you." I said to him.

"I love you too. Everyday of forever, I love you."

"Good because now you have to tell me exactly what you thought you were going to accomplish by paying Embry a visit today." I said. No, I was not about to let him get off _that_ easily.

"I thought that maybe if I scared the kid shitless, he would back off." He said rather honestly.

"And wrapping you hands around his neck and attempting to kill him was, what, icing on the cake?" I pressed.

"I knew he wasn't going to back off half way into our little conversation, so I thought maybe choking him would-"

"Kill him?"

"No, scare him even more." He said.

"Do you think there was a reason why he didn't change into a wolf when he saw you? Or did you think he was too stupid to think of that?"

"I guess I was so wrapped up in my anger that I didn't really pay much attention to his defense, or lack of it." He replied.

"You know why he did it, right?" I asked.

"Because he realizes my superiority over him." He said with a cocky grin.

"No." I said. "Because he did it for me. He knew that he was behind your anger, it was his fault since he is the one who imprinted on me, so he thought that he deserved to die for causing you that pain. Not to mention he didn't want to hurt you, because he knew I would be heart broken." I hadn't the slightest clue how I knew that, maybe when you imprint with someone, you can get an insight on their thoughts or feelings, I didn't know for sure. But I had understood one thing, Embry was willing to sacrifice himself for my happiness. That fact was so sad for me, because I did not want Embry to die, I would die if he did. Maybe if he can hear my thoughts, he could hear me right now. _I love you, Embry._ I thought with all my might, hoping that wherever he was, he would hear.

Then, miraculously, somewhere in the wind, I heard a wolf's howl in reply. That made my heart soar. The problem I had been faced with was nowhere near over, but I knew that I would find a way to make both of them happy. I had to.


	11. Regrets

**Author's Note: Thanks for keeping up with my story, Reviews are greatly appreciated, I want to know what you guys think of it and how you think it should end.**

"Emmett did _what_?" Esme asked when I had finally finished recounting the past events for the hundredth time to everyone.

"Esme, really, it wasn't a big deal. Embry didn't get hurt and I am sure that Emmett would never have gone as far as killing him." I said with honest and absolute certainty. I knew Emmett, better than anyone in the world, so I knew then that he wouldn't have killed Embry. Not over me. Maybe to _protect_ me, had Embry been violent, but not over jealousy.

"It does not matter, what he did was wrong whether he had true intent to kill or not." Esme insisted and grimaced in Emmett's direction. I followed Esme's face and found Emmett with his head bowed and his eyes closed. He looked like he thought he really screwed up.

"What's done is done, and there is no going back." Carlisle said, peacemaking now. "Emmett, you know what you did was wrong, and I hope that you won't ever do it again, but we musn't linger on these negative thoughts, it's not good for our family.

"Carlisle is right." Alice chimed in and, for once, wasn't all perky. Jeesh, I loved the girl to death, but I still couldn't help thinking that she was much too happy sometimes, it almost puts me in a bad mood, ironically enough. "Arguing over what happen is not going to change or help anything, so let's just get past it."

"I think I need to be alone right now." Emmett spoke us for the first time since we got home. Then, without another glance at any one of us, he rushed out the door, and was gone.

"Rose, are you okay?" Alice asked me softly.

I nodded, but didn't say anything. She crossed the room and grabbed me and pulled me into her arms without any hesitation. She held me for a few silent moments. As I stifled a pained moan, I squeezed her gently, letting her know without speaking that I appreciated her embrace.

Then she let go too soon and I felt lonely again. "It's a damn good thing you had that vision, Alice." I said and then sniffed ever so slightly.

"It's all over now, Emmett learned his lesson and I know he won't make the same mistake twice. But on the offside chance that he ever does, I'll be watching for it." She assured me and patted my shoulder gently.

I cleared my throat after a few moments of awkward silence and stares. "Maybe I should go out for a while and think, clear my head."

"That's a good idea." Edward said quietly. "And if you ever need someone to talk to- "

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go to you guys." I said absently.

I noticed that Edward shifted awkwardly. "Umm, no, actually I was going to suggest that if you need to talk to someone, you should consider Bella. She is a very good listener and she won't judge you, but she will try to help." I knew only too well that Edward wanted me to get closer to his oh-so-sensitive-almost-wife. And we were getting closer, and he knew it too. Unfortunately he knew everything I said to Bella when I talked to her last because he is a fricken mind reader. _Sometimes I really hate getting my damn mind read._ I thought loudly, making sure that Edward heard me. I looked up and saw him smiling slightly.

I went to school the next morning as if it were any normal day. But all the while I was really thinking about poor Emmett and how he didn't come home last night. I knew he didn't try to cause trouble with Embry again because Alice hadn't noticed anything unusual in his future. I didn't want to spy on him or anything, Emmett clearly needed his space, and I was trying very hard to respect that.

But that didn't mean I wasn't going to go crazy with worry for him.

"Rose?" Jasper whispered under his breath to me so that no one else would hear. He sat right in front of me in AP English.

"Hmm?" I said and snapped out of my trance of worry.

"You aren't your usual know-it-all self today. Is something still bothering you?"

Okay, I knew that Jasper was my brother and everything, but I just didn't feel like I was willing to spill everything to him. It's one of those times when you want to tell them, but you don't want to make anything feel awkward, not to mention Edward would be able to hear our conversation from Jasper's mind. So keeping all of this in mind, I sat up slightly and held my head high and shook my head. "Everything is just fine, Jazz." I said in what I hoped was a reassuring voice.

"Okay, then." He said, though he didn't look at all reassured.

"Miss Cullen, would you like to take this answer?" Mr. Yostman asked me from the front of the classroom.

I met his gaze automatically. "Yes, Macbeth would qualify as a Tragic Hero because his mistake was killing King Duncan, which ultimately led to the downfall of his kingdom, his wife, and himself." I said coolly.

"Well reasoned." Was his response. I noticed that he seemed somewhat surprised by my answer, and I guessed it was because I looked like I was staring off into space and wasn't paying any attention to him or the lesson.

The day came and went and I found myself once again driving home alone, carefully avoiding Edward because I didn't want to have to explain to my family that I was still upset about Emmett.

When I walked in the door, I was surprised to find my husband waiting for me.

"Emmett!" I screeched and flung myself at him without even thinking.

"Hey there, sexy!" He said in reply and I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled at my reaction.

"Where have you been?" I asked when I pulled away to look at his humorous face.

"Hunting." He said and lifted his shoulders, then dropped them in a shrug. Then I noticed his change in appearance. His eyes were the lightest gold shade, the circles under his eyes were gone, and he had a redness to his cheeks that only "just fed" vampires get.

"That must have been a relief." I said after looking at him for a moment.

He nodded and his face turned serious. "Rose." He began.

I held up my hand to cut him off. "Don't even talk about it," I said and smiled. "I am completely over it."

He smiled for an instant and then dropped his face. "Rose, I've been thinking, and we really do have to talk. About us and Embry." He said softly.

I sighed. "Does it have to be right this second? You can't wait for a few hours? I just got you back!" I said rather stubbornly.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, especially when I was away. And I feel like by avoiding this conversation, we are just screwing our relationship up, I learned the hard way. We needed to have this conversation anyway, why not make it now?" He said seriously.

I sighed again. "Fine, I see your point." I took his hand and led him upstairs to our room where we could talk on our bed in privacy. "Okay, Em, what is it you were thinking about?"

He smiled ever so slightly, but then it was gone instantly. "We need a solution, and I think I might have found one."

I saw no trace of humor in his eyes, so I could sense that this was going to be something that I either would think difficult or upsetting. I didn't want him to favor himself and tell me that I should forget about Embry, but seeing as he looked relatively upset, I knew it wasn't like that.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him.

He met my gaze. "We need to call Embry so we can talk about this." He said. And I knew that he wasn't going to tell me about his plan until we were with Embry.

_Wonderful, because I just _love_ surprises…_


	12. Emmett's Idea

**Author's Note: Guys! Tell me what you think of it! I already know how it will end but I still want you to tell me how you think it should end. **

"Emmett, are you sure you know what you are doing?" I asked him as we were on our way to Embry's house. It wasn't like him to come up with an answer to a problem and not tell me. I was also still worried that it would be something that I would not be pleased with. _Either way I am not going to be_ _pleased. _

Emmett did not laugh as I hoped he would. He did not smile. He had not been doing much laughing or smiling for a while, and it was all my fault. "Yes, I have been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I have decided that my comprimise is as good as any."

Even though his tone sounded light and almost casual, it didn't escape my notice that his foot stepped on the gas so that we were going from 80 miles per hour to 120.

We got to Embry's house quicker than usual. The one time I didn't want to get there fast, we did. Great.

"Come in, guys." Embry said after I rang the doorbell.

His house was so familiar, it brought back such innocent memories that seemed so long ago. I missed the days where things were not complicated. We wandered about the house before finally settling down on the large sofa in the family room. Ironic? Yes.

"You guys told me you have a solution to our current predigament." Embry said.

It was not a question, but I answered it anyway. "Yes." I looked over at Emmett fot help. "Em?"

He cleared his throat rather loudly. "I think that, given the present circumstances, you and i should share Rose." He said this with so much confidence that I was sure he was kidding and was going to tell us his real comprimise at any time. When he didn't, it slowly sunk it until I choked on my own venom in utter shock. I looked over at Embry to see his reaction, he was just staring blankly at Emmett.

"E-Emmett?" I asked to break the silent. "You are serious."

"Yes." He said and I didn't miss the grave tone in his voice. "I think it is the best possible way to go about fixing this. You see, anything else I propose would be biased because I love her, and anything you porpose would be biased because you love her. Equally shared is the only way."

_Where is all this coming from?!_ I didn't have the slightest clue how Emmett planned onmaking things any better.

As if reading my mind, Embry proceeded to ask the question to which I was desperate for an answer. "How would that work? Like one gets her for one week and the other gets her the next?"

"Well, I am open for suggestions, but I think you basically understand the gist of the plan." He replied.

"So, maybe starting next week we could take turns each week with her?" He asked.

"I think that sounds pretty fair. How about since it was my idea, I get her first?" Emmett asked seriously.

"I guess that is fair. Then we have a deal?"

"Wait, _wait_!" I screeched in a high, annoyed voice. I stood up, too frustrated to stay still. "You guys make it sound like I am some child being handed over to her divorced parents every other week. I am _not _going to be told where I can live and when I can live there. That gives me absolutely no freedom what-so-ever." By the end of my hissy fit I was nearly shouting, I had no idea where all the anger was coming from. I suspected it was all the anger I had bottled up inside of me from the beginning of this mess.

They both gaped at me, apparently my sudden outburst took them both by surprise.

"Rose." I heard the pleading in Embry's voice. He lifted his hand and reached for me for one brief moment and then dropped at as if deciding that physical contact was not a very brilliant idea with Emmett in the room. "I did not mean to upset you-" he stopped talking, apparently at a loss for words.

"I think what Embry is trying to say is that we both can't love you anymore than we already do. I don't want to speak for Embry, but I can say that I would rather share you than be completely without you." He looked at Embry for support.

"Yeah," Embry agreed quietly."That is exactly what I wanted to say."

I looked at them softly, I guess that I really didn't understand why they wanted to split me up. Now I saw that it was because no other agreement could make them both equally happy. I smiled at Emmett ever so lightly. "Wow, Emmett, that really was a good idea."

Emmett gaped in mock surprise. "You say that like you are surprised about it."

We both laughed, even Embry chucled quietly. I turned to him. "So it was good o see youm but Em and I really should be getting home now, we have to tell our family the ood news, no one was completely crushed today."

He smiled at me. "See you around?"

I returned his smiled. "Yeah, see you." I swiftly kissed him on the lips, avoiding getting too physical because of Emmett's presence, and then walked out the door with Emmett at my side.

"You did well, babe." Emmett said and he put his arm casually around my shoulder. His mood seemed very happy now that we found a solution.

"We did well." I said and nuzzled into his chest.


	13. Visitor

**Author's Note: No, this obviously is not the end of the story. Tell me what you think, please.**

"Oh, Rose, Em, I am so happy for you!" Esme sqealed and threw herself at me.

"I knew everything would be okay with you guys." Alice sang and then winked at me. "You two are just too inseperable to get into problems that will tear you apar-"

"Thank you, Alice." I said in my dangerously sweet voice. She laughed. I did not feel comfortable about having her put thoughts in my head of Emmett and me splitting up.

"Well, even though it is a partial loss, this is still better than us or Embry losing you completely." Carlisle said to break up the awkward silence that followed my comment.

When I noticed that Edward had quietly left the room, followed him into the kitchen. "Hey, Edward." I said softly.

"Rosalie." He said, acknowledging my presence.

I walked over to him and stood at his side, looking out the window as he was. I suspected that he was not here, but he was a few miles away, with a different girl...

"You miss her, don't you?" I asked him after a few moments of silence.

He nodded. I put my hand on his shoulder. "You know," I said conversationally. "When I went over to Bella's house for advice, she didn't judge me, she didn't yell at me or look at me funny, she just simply said her peace and let in sink in. She really is a good lsitener, and you are right, she doesn't judge. I respect that about her. I was wrong, Edward. Wrong for ever thinking that she didn't belong in this family, because she does. She is good for you, and I think she will make a great sister when... when it happens." I didn't really want to use the word 'change' because I thought that maybe it would be uncomfortable for him to have me talking to him about it. It was still a touchy subject for us, him especially. "Why didn't you tell me 'I told you so'?"

"Because I didn't want to give you a hard time, especially considering what you were going through at the time. And because I didn't want to rub it in and make you less likely to go to her next time for advice. I didn't want to ruin your relationship for my ego."

I considered that for a moment. "Thank you, Edward. You didn't let your ego get the best of you." I smiled at him. "And I appreciate that you thought about my feelings first."

"You are my sister, Rose, and I will always be there to look out for you. Even though I was pushing Bella on you, that didn't mean I didn't want to give you advice either. You know that if you ever want to come to me for anything that you may need, you always can, right?"

I looked up at his soft eyes. "Yeah, thanks." He took me in his arms for the first time in a long time.

And then we both heard a scream to break up the peaceful silence. That was all that we needed to hear before we rushed as fast as light into the family room where everyone was still gathered.

"What is it?! What?" I screeched as we rejoined the family.

"Alice, set a perimeter." Edward said tensely.

"_What is going on_?" I asked in agrivation. I hated being out of the loop, but as I looked around the room, it seemed that everyone else minus Edward and Alice had the same befuddled expressions.

"Alice saw vampires." Edward said stiffly. "A male and a female, they plan on hunting around here, no one is safe. They are savages."

I gasped. "What should we do?"

"I need to pick up Bella. I would rather she stayed here in a house full of our kind of vampires than stay at a house where she may be in danger, she is incredibly delicious-smelling after all." Edward said as he got his jacket on and grabbed his keys.

"What about Charlie?" Alice shot Edward a frustrated look, she didn't like it when Edward left Charlie out of their safetly plans.

"I'll ask Embry to tell Billy Black to invite Charlie over, I need to go over there anyway and warn him." I looked around the room at my family's faces. I knew I was giving them my pained expression, I was worried about my Embry. He may be in trouble if I didn't watn him. I grabbed my keys and shot out the door before anyone could say anything in protest. _Embry, I need you to let everyone know that vampires are coming, they want to hunt, but I can't be sure that is all they are coming for. I'm coming right over._

The drive to Embry's house was agonizing. I had no idea where these feelings of fear and horror were inside of me. I usually face everything head on, but this was different. Emmett was not very vulnerable, not only was he a vampire, he was a strong and skilled vampire. But Embry was still human, there was still a chance that he could get seriously injured, or worse... _No! Do not think like that. I will get to him in time._ It was not as if the vampires were after wolves, they just wanted to hunt, that made me feel ever so slightly better, but I still had a bad feeling that a harmless hunt could turn into a terrible fight.

When I got to Embry's house at last, he opened the door before I even finshed parking. I shot out of the car and flew into his waiting arms fiercely.

"There's no need to hug me so hard that you break me," he whispered in my eye gently. "I am not going anywhere."

I pulled away to look up into his soft, brown eyes. It took everything I had not to allow myself to get lost in them. "I cannot lose you." I said fiercely.

And then we were kissing. Passionately. I hadn't the slightest idea how it happened, either. One of his hands cradled my face and the other was wrapped around my waist. My hands, meanwhile, were wrapped around his warm neck, pulling myself into his hot body. My ice cold skin burned at our contact, but it only made me draw myself in more eagerly. Suddenly, I pushed him in the door and led him upstairs, still glued to him. I had never been in his room before but somehow I already knew exactly which door to go through to find it. Before I knew it, we were on his bed, I could feel his heartbeat under my chest, it was hammering so fast I wondered to myself how it could have stayed in his body. I could also hear him panting, but he was nowhere finished with me. I allowed him to pull me on top of him, but we both got the idea that nothing more was going to happen. Not now. We both knew that it would not be fair to Emmett if we had made love now. Maybe sometime in the distant future, but not now. And even though in the back of my head I knew something bad was about to happen, I still had this moment alone with my Embry. With him I felt safe and hot and passionate. He was a different kind of passion than Emmett, sort of like opposites, but both turned me on the same. I needed Embry to stay with me, I am in love with him. I pushed all the disturbing thoughts out of my head and focused on our kiss. And as our bodies molded and twined with each other like puzzle pieces, time seemed to stop, along with all of my fears.


	14. Danger

**Author's Note: Hey guys! thanks for reading this new chapter. This is not the end of the story. more is soon to come. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think of it. Thank you and enjoy!**

"Do you now when they are coming?" Embry asked me. I was cuddled up against his warm chest, taking in desperately the scent of his body that I used to hate so much. Goodness, time changes everything.

I shook my head. "Alice didn't say when, all I needed to know was who and where and why and I was out the door, racing to you."

"I'm flattered that you thought of me before anything else." He said quietly.

"Once I knew my family was safe, I knew you were next. Did you warn the pack yet?" I asked and pulled myself up so I could look at his beautiful face. I focused my eyes on his features. They drew me in like gravity. His eyes were so gorgeous, they were a deep shade of brown, beautiful. And his lips were big and puckered in somewhat of a pout. I simultaneously reached my hand down and felt his abs, ignoring the thought that Embry might find this awkward. He. Was. So. _Sexy._ Why the hell had I been scowling at him for so long?

"- so I thought it would be important to clue them in." I had missed half of his response and felt a sudden urge to blush. I was suddenly very thankful that I couldn't blush anymore. It would be humiliating to me if he ever found out that his body practically made me drool.

"That's good, we wouldn't want any of your family hurt, now would we?" I asked in my innocent voice.

He smiled. "Wouldn't you love that?" He asked.

"Of course not." I said softly. He raised his eyebrows and I met his gaze. "Your family is my family. If they are with you, then they are with me. That's how it goes, right?"

His grin was so impish and triumphant. "That makes me feel so relieved and happy. I never thought you would ever feel that way. Aren't we just filthy dogs to you?"

"That thought stopped when I fell head over heels in love with you, believe it or not." I said and smiled at him.

"Maybe we should go back to your family to see how they are doing." He said, it was so sudden that I had trouble believing that he was being serious.

"_Why?_" I asked in bewilderment.

"Your family is my family," he quoted smoothly and I could feel his chest rumble with his soft chuckle. "If they are with you then they are with me. That's how it goes, right?"

"But," I objected. "Shouldn't we first check your family to see if they are okay?"

He raised his eyebrows skeptically. "You think we need to be worried about more than your family?"

I pursed my lips. The truth was that he was right, I did think that his family was more vulnerable because his family still bleeds! But I didn't want to upset him by making him feel weaker than us. "No, but we're closer to them." I invented wildly.

He looked at me for what seemed like a century, those big, brown eyes boring into mine with fierce intensity. Finally, I had no choice but to give into him. "All right, let's go to my house then. But let me warn you, I have no clue what my family's reaction will be."

He smiled his cocky and sexy grin. "Bring it on."

Normally when I drive, nothing can distract me, nothing keeps me away from my need for speed. But not this second. Not with Embry's arm around my neck and his warm lips just inches from mine. I found myself having trouble focusing on anything for long periods of time.

"This car suits you," Embry noted in his husky voice, undoubtedly trying to sound sexy, but he didn't need any help with that. "It's small, and red, you look very hot when you drive it."

I had that sudden urge to blush again. I cleared my throat. "Thanks."

"Do my comments bug you?" He asked, taking in my expression and the sound of my voice.

"No, not at all." I said a little too quickly.

He raised one eyebrow. "Then why are you giving me that face?"

I sighed, clearly he wasn't going to drop the subject, he was going to embarrass me even more than I already was. "Whenever you say things like that or come close to me, I get this strange feeling that I need to blush." I said and, naturally, the feeling reappeared.

Embry cleared his throat, I looked up. I hadn't realized until that point that we were stopped in front of my house. Perfect.

"I say and do those things because I want to make you feel that way, by the way." Embry said as I took his hand and led him to my front door.

"This is it, our home." I muttered, I closed my eyes, and walked in.

And of course, Alice was standing there waiting for us.

"Rose!" She squealed and launched herself at me. When she let me go she turned to Embry without hesitation and smiled. She then proceeded to pull him into a hug as well. Bless her. "Welcome to our home, Embry. It is very nice to know you." She said sincerely.

"Thanks so much." Embry said earnestly and looked over Alice's shoulder at me, I winked at him.

"I'm sure Rose has informed you of our little predicament." She said seriously.

"Yeah, and I warned the rest of the pack, thanks for the heads up, by the way." He said and smiled at her. She returned one.

"Embry." I heard Esme's voice before I saw her. She and the rest of my family, including Emmett and Bella, came walking into the living room then. When Esme reached Embry, she held her hands out, welcoming him to hug her. He did so without hesitation.

"Welcome to the family, Embry." Carlisle murmured quietly by Esme's side.

"Thank you all, you guys have been so pleasant and open about this situation." Embry said softly.

"Well, we figured if we have to share Rose, we might as well be pleasant about it." Alice chimed, I wondered whether she was acting or not.

"Can I please take him upstairs?" I asked through gritted teeth, nothing was more annoying than my family hovering.

"Yeah, we should let them go." Esme said and turned to eye everyone as if to challenge them to object. When no one did, I proceeded to lead Embry up the stairs and to my room.

"They are just fine, you see?" I asked when we were finally alone.

"They are very kind, especially your mother and your sister." Embry said and smiled shyly at me. There was a pause before he continued saying, "I can't stay here long, I too have to check on my family."

"Then we should go now." I said and headed for the door. He jumped in front of me and blocked the exit. "What?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm not letting you part with your family. Even Bella is here, Emmett will want you to stay." He said softly.

'But-" I tried to object, but he cut me off.

"No buts, you know that you need to stay, don't feel like you have to come with me. I will be just fine." He promised.

After a long moment of looking into each other's, I finally nodded. "Okay, fine. But let me give you something before you go." I reached up to my neck and unclasped the necklace that I was wearing and I handed it to him.

"Why are you giving me this?" He whispered.

"Because I want you to always have something of me with you. That's our family crest, each of us has one. Alice and I are the only ones with necklace crests, but hers is a choker. You don't have to wear it or anything if you are afraid of looking weird, but if you keep it with you, it will make me feel good."

"Thank you so much, Rose." Embry said with such love and affection. "I will see you very soon, my love, okay?" He asked and then kissed me, lifting me up off my feet.

"Embry is an awfully sweet boy." Esme commented when I had reunited with them after he left. "I am so glad that he feels welcome here."

"Is it possible for you to hate anyone, mom?" Emmett teased and laughed at her reaction.

"But seriously," I continued into the silence, "thank you guys so much for being pleasant to Embry today. I really appreciate wh-" I broke off because Alice had gasped. It was never a good thing to hear Alice gasp.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked desperately and took her face in his hands. "What do you see?"

"They just changed their minds. The vampires." She whispered.

"Now what are they doing?" Edward asked and grabbed Bella and pulled her closer to him.

She turned her pained eyes to look at me. "They're going to LaPush, they'll be there within minutes." She whispered.

Everyone froze.


	15. Broken

**Author's Note: I know that after you finish reading this chapter you will want to kill me, and I won't blame you. But in my defense, I'm still not done. There's still one, maybe two chapters left of this story still to be written. Please review. Thanks for reading **

Don't you hate the feeling you get when you know someone is in trouble but you don't know what you can do to stop it? Or worse, you don't know if you will get there in time to try to fight? That was exactly what I was feeling as we raced on foot at an impressive speed to LaPush. The anxiety I was feeling seemed to be aging me by the minute, even though I knew I couldn't age. My whole family was with me apart from Edward, who felt the need to stay at home and protect Bella. I couldn't blame him.

Alice must have noticed my panic because she was running right next to me. "Don't worry, Rose. I'm sure Embry will be fine. He'll stall them until we get there." She tried, unsuccessfully, to calm me down.

I shook my head. "If I'm too late I swear . . ." I couldn't even finish my sentence because I was choking up.

Once we had finally made it to LaPush, I led the way to Embry's house. I didn't take us much time to be able to smell the scent of other vampires. I knew they had beat us here. I felt my heart sink.

When we made it to the house, everyone but me hesitated by the door, not sure about breaking and entering.

I groaned impatiently. "Like breaking the law has ever stopped us before!" I said in frustration and proceeded to kick down the locked door.

"Embry?" I called loudly throughout the house, searching madly. "Embry, are you here?" When I heard no answer I decided to search upstairs in his room.

I kicked down the door, not bothering to turn the knob, and looked around for any sign of presence. Nothing. I groaned. I searched in his closest and under the bed, even though I doubted he would have any reason to be under there. I was unsurprised that there was no sign of him.

I was about to leave the room and begin my search out of his house when something on the bed caught my eye. I walked back over to it. On the pillow, was a piece of paper, a letter. It was addressed to me. I gulped and read its contents out loud to myself.

Dearest Rosalie,

I know the wild vampires are here; I have a pretty good nose when it comes to stuff like that. And if I know you like I think I do, you've come to find me and make sure I am safe. That would mean a huge fight between your family and those savage vampires. The last thing I want for you is a split family. I've seen how protective Emmett is of you and I know he would sacrifice himself for you as well. But I don't want to take that risk. I know Emmett makes you happy, probably just as much as I can make you happy. I never wanted to be a home wrecker, so just let Emmett know that it wasn't anything personal. That's why I want to take myself out of the picture. By removing myself from your life, I give you and Emmett the opportunity to be happy again. That's all I want, Rose. I'm proving to you and everyone that I love you more, because I'm letting you go. One more thing, please don't go after the vampires after you read this. For me. I don't want to make this harder than it has to be. Rose, please know that I will always love you with all of my heart. You are my life and my soul. Good bye, Angel.

Love Always and Forever,

Embry

I didn't know everyone came in until I heard sobbing behind me. My whole family was in the room, looking sorrowful. Alice and Esme were holding each other in the corner, sobbing quietly and tearlessly. But none of them knew of the deep despair that I was feeling in every inch of my body. The letter slipped out of my hand and I felt to the ground, ignoring the deafening sound I made when I hit the floor. I felt a pair of hands instantly on my shoulder. I turned and saw Emmett's sad face.

I allowed myself to lean on him when I stood up, I buried my face in his chest and made hysterical sobbing sounds. If it were anyone else in my place, I don't know if I could even bear to hear such a noise.

Emmett squeezed me tight and yet he was still completely gentle with me, he whispered comforting things in my ear that I couldn't even make out.

After a few minutes of this, I looked up to see Esme coming toward me and put a hand on my cheek. "We should get you home, away from here." She said softly.

I shook my head, I knew she was just trying to help but she didn't understand that nothing would help, but there was something else that I knew I had to do. And it did not involve going home. I looked up to meet her gaze. "No, I can't go home. I have to do something first."

Esme frowned. "What could be so important that it can't wait?"

I sniffed. " I've got to kill the bastards who did this to my Embry." I said fiercely despite myself.

Esme shook her head frantically. "No, sweetheart. That would be dangerous." She tried to reason with me, but I knew she could see that it did no good. Before anyone else could protest further, I was out of Emmett arms and out the door of Embry's house.

What was waiting there caught me off guard.

"Looking for something? Or perhaps some_one_?" I saw the wild looking female vampire's lips curl back to reveal her razor sharp teeth.

There were two of them, a couple, no doubt. The woman who had spoken had shoulder length black hair which was wavy. Her eyes were a piercing shade of red. Her attire consisted of a long white shirt with long sleeves which was almost see through. It had patterns of gold beads in different places. She was wearing a mid length skirt that came down to just above her knees. It was leopard print. She was not wearing any shoes, but her toe nails were a blood red color, as were her finger nails. The man had short, dark hair that desperately needed to be combed. His eyes matched his mate, equally as hungry looking. His tee shirt was white and wet, so you could see his abs and his perfect muscles. I noted mentally that Embry and Emmett's abs were much hotter. He had on a pair of loose jeans that had random rips and tears everywhere. He, too, was wearing no shoes.

The woman smiled maliciously at me. "You must be the girl of whom that foolish boy spoke." She waved her hand dismissively.

I growled viciously. "What have you done with him?" I spat at the both of them.

The man put his hands up defensively with a mock innocent expression. "Hey, we were just doing him a favor. He asked for it."

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled and threw myself at them, but Emmett and Jasper caught my arms, restraining me. "Let me go." I yelled, still glaring at the couple.

Carlisle appeared and put himself directly in between them and me. He put his hands up, peacemaking. Then he turned to the hungry vampires. "You're not wanted here, you should go, far away." He said calmly but still firmly.

Both pairs of red eyes stayed on my face. "No." I said through my teeth. "We have some unfinished business to attend to."

Both of them smiled excitedly, preparing themselves for a fight. "Then first we shall properly introduce ourselves." The female said. "My name is Jezebel and this is my mate, Lucas."

Lucas nodded. "Shall we fight then?"

I growled once more and pulled out of Jazz and Em's hands, getting myself into a crouching position. Despite their unwillingness, my whole family except Carlisle, who was still looking as though he wanted to sort things through without violence, which did not surprise me.

Jezebel and Lucas's faces looked a bit surprised and concerned as my whole family prepared for battle. I guessed they didn't think they would join me. "Perhaps we should be going then." Lucas muttered cowardly.

Jezebel shook her head while I said, "why leave now when the fun is just beginning." At that moment, everyone attacked except Carlisle and Esme who were hesitating.

They didn't stand a chance against us. Even without Esme and Carlisle in the mix, it was still four on two, giving us a major advantage. Limbs were being torn every second, something that would have made me feel slightly uneasy if the vampires hadn't just killed my Embry. I heard screams that were deafeningly loud, but that did not stop our attack. Alice pulled away and quickly started a fire and we all took turns throwing detached body parts from both vampires in the blazing flames. The job was so easy it wasn't even fun, and it couldn't even be considered a fight because I wasn't really putting in much effort. We all stood motionless, watching the pieces of the vampires burn to the ground.


End file.
